Electronic Nicotine Delivery Systems (ENDS) are currently available as alternatives to combustion cigarettes. Examples of ENDS devices include electronic vaporizers, such as, e.g., disposable and rechargeable electronic cigarettes, electronic vaporizers/vape pens, and advanced personal vaporizers (APVs). Some ENDS devices include an atomizer with a reservoir that contains a liquid, and a wick in contact with the liquid in the reservoir. Typically, the atomizer has a heating element and a power source for providing heat to vaporize the liquid. The atomizer is usually enclosed in a metal housing with holes that expose the wick to the liquid in the reservoir. The atomizer assembly is located at the end of the reservoir and is submerged in liquid in order for the wick to replenish vaporized liquid.
Vapor output is a characteristic important to many users, wherein higher vapor output is often correlated with greater user satisfaction. The amount of vapor produced by a device can depend on many different parameters. In some cases, for example, vapor output can be increased by delivery of more electrical power to the atomizer. But higher power also may lead to undesirable effects. For example, driving the battery to deliver more power can shorten the life of the battery. While larger batteries may be capable of increasing power, the increased power may come at the expense of portability of the device since the overall size and weight of the device is increased. Larger devices also may be more conspicuous, whereas some users may prefer devices that are more discreet. Delivering more power to the atomizer also can lead to intermittent drying of the wick and/or overheating, which in turn can cause degradation of the liquid. Degradation products of the liquid can result in poor taste and/or may be harmful to health. The risks of wick drying and overheating are expected to increase as users apply more power.